


Don't play that game with me

by LePresident_Miaou



Series: Alexander Lightwood is wild as hell [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't but, Alec drink beer, Bossy Magnus, Bottom Alec, Confident Magnus, First Date, First Time, Flirty Aldertree, Fluff, Give Raj a boyfriend, Hunter's Moon, I have no shame, Jukebox, M/M, Magnus like to dance, Malec, Pool Game, Ractor, Ractor is real, Raj is cute, Shameless Innuendos, Shy Alec, Smut, Top Magnus, You can throw rocks at me, flirt, malec first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePresident_Miaou/pseuds/LePresident_Miaou
Summary: This is it, finally ! Magnus asked Alec to go on a date. Their first date! Everything in Alec's day goes as it's suppose to go: Filling reports, arguing with Aldertree, dealing with Izzy and her sense of fashion. But finally, at the end of day, Magnus is waiting for him. And Alec is far for imagining all the things you could do with a pool table. Or... On a pool table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely girls from the THOSCrazySquad and DMT ! Because the idea grew up with our love for Ractor and our guttermind, and I feel like I needed to write this. (And now I feel like I'm gonna hide in a corner of a room... )
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful hoe of all hoes : Sha <3  
> You were an amazing Beta, and I can't thank you enough for finishing the beta while I was shamelessly sleeping ( <3)

Alexander Lightwood had never felt so stressed in his entire life. Of course, he was a Shadowhunter, fighting demons, negotiating with vampires, settling conflicts between werewolfs. Those was the things he dealt with everyday.

No one bothered to tell him that tonight he would have a date with the sexiest High Warlock the planet has ever seen. Magnus Bane.

Alec had met Magnus a few weeks earlier when Jace met this nitwit Clary Fray. Nevertheless, meeting this Mundane (who had finally turned out to be a Shadowhunter ...) Alec also met the High Warlock of Brooklyn during one of their missions.

Magnus Bane was surely the most seductive man Alec had ever met. Asian, he had fine and delicate features, but he was none the less very masculine. He was tall, but not as tall as Alec, he always wore pretty atypical, but sophisticated clothes.

He knew how to seduce Alec from the first glass, after a mission that had led them to seek Magnus’ help. But he had never had the chance to have a first date, a real first date.

Magnus and Alec had kissed, rather suddenly, when Alec was supposed to get married that day. Ironically, Alec canceled his own wedding to go down the altar, grab Magnus by his lapels and kiss him in front of all his family (plus some of the members of the Clave, but he prefers not to boast about that.)

With Jace's departure with Valentine, the relationship between Magnus and Alec became tense, and the two men had not really had time to talk about their relationship. Eventually, the day has arrived.

Standing up this morning, Alec looked at his phone to see if any missions were waiting for him. It was normally his day off, but he preferred to check to avoid any unpleasant surprises.

8pm: He had 3 unread texts.

1 was from Izzy, she was still complaining that Victor Aldertree was an asshole. Victor Aldertree, representative of the Clave, was indeed an asshole. After taking over the head of the institute, he had prevented Alec, Isabelle and Clary from leaving in search of Jace. Nevertheless, thanks to Raj, who had helped Alec to prove Jace's innocence to Aldertree, the latter finally lifted the charges.

A second message coming from Simon, how the vampire had Alec’s number ... Anyway, Simon asked Alec if he could borrow some books from the institute's library, and if he could get them back for him. Mainly books on the accords, the story of the Vampires and ... Cooking for the Vampires? Decidedly, Simon was really an idiot.

And ... A message from Magnus.

7.46am: Alexander, a little bird told me that today was your day off. I thought maybe we could go and have a drink together tonight. Let me know if you're free. MB.

Unconsciously, a wide smile appeared on his face, Alec re-read the message several times before realizing what it meant.

"Magnus Bane just asked me on a date" Alec whispered.

He bit his lower lip before answering.

8.12am: It is. I should be free tonight as well. See you.

Alec wasn’t good at writing long texts, and he often opted for the simplest answers, but at least it was pretty clear. Tonight, he was going to have his first date with Magnus. He got out of his bed to go to his bathroom and after a long and hot shower, he went out, and looked at himself in the mirror.

Alec was tall, muscular, with beautiful hazel eyes, breathtaking eyebrows that emphasized the intensity of his gaze. Despite the black runes covering his body, one could clearly see his amazing abs, perfectly drawn by the hours of training with Hodge. He put on a black shirt, very simple with a V-neck that teasingly showed some of his chest hair.

He sighed before grabbing his stele, his phone and getting out of his room.

"So, what are you going to do for your date with Magnus?" Izzy laughed happily as she left her own room.

"Iz, how often do I have to remind you not to hack my phone and texts, it’s annoying?" Alec rolled his eyes as they were going down the main stairs that led to the huge central hall.

"What can I say Big Brother? If I don’t, you wouldn’t tell me anything, which is sad, because I tell you everything about my love life." Izzy pouted.

Alec smiled, so faintly that only Izzy could know he was smiling. Isabelle was in a teasing mood this morning, she began to laugh and give Alec some friendly nudges.

"So, tell me, what do you plan to do for your date with Mr. High Warlock?"

Alec stopped by a computer and began to retrieve informations about the previous missions they had made prior to Jace's demise. He also began to write the beginning of his report on the capture of a vampire working with Valentine, which could help them find out what his next plans are.

Isabelle, on the other hand, was not satisfied with Alec's lack of response. She therefore glued herself to her brother.

"You didn’t answer me." She purred.

"Not now Izzy, I have work to do." Alec grunted.

Izzy pouted, and pressed the “clear” button on Alec's monitor. The latter merely sighed, and turned to face his baby sister. Izzy smiled, knowing that now she had all of her brother’s attention. 

"What?" Alec asked, visibly annoyed.

"What are you planning to wear for tonight?" Izzy smiled.

Alec shrugged and simply showed what he was wearing right now. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a t-shirt of the same color. He sighed when he saw how Izzy was looking at him.

“What?!” He repeated, very annoyed this time.

Izzy raised her eyebrows and giggled.

"No, I was serious about this, Alec." Izzy scoffed. "You can’t go see Magnus Bane like that."

Alec opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, his sister caught him by the arm and pulled him down the stairs. They went straight up to Alec's room. And once they entered it, the latter went to sat down directly on the edge of his bed while Isabelle was too busy rummaging in his wardrobe.

"Where did you put it ... I know it's here somewhere.. Ah! there, I got it. Wait- Nope, not that one." Izzy mumbled as she threw all of Alec's stuff on the floor.

"Iz, can you stop swinging all my clothes on the ground. Please! " Alec said. He became a little bit more irritated , when he saw all of his shirts (including his favorite black one), laying on the floor. 

Isabelle turned around gracefully, a pile of black T-shirts in her arms. She let them all fall on the ground and Alec bent over to pick up everything with a sigh.

"Believe me, Big Bro, you won’t complain when it's Magnus who will be throwing your things on the floor tonight." She said, playfully. 

Alec stopped suddenly and blushed furiously. He haven’t really thought about that before, and by "that" it meant thinking about sleeping with Magnus Bane. Of course, Alec was attracted to Magnus, and he had no reason not to want to sleep with him but - 

Alec was 23 years old, most men his age had already-

"Earth to Alec? Are you even listening to me?" Isabelle said as she was shaking her hand in front of her brother's face.

Alec jumped up and looked at Izzy, embarrassed. 

He had just imagined what it would be like to sleep with Magnus. He had just imagined, him with his boyfriend, lying on the huge bed in Magnus's bedroom, or on his sofa, or on the floor of his apartment, Alec had no idea how, where and when, but he wanted Magnus, he really did. Simply Magnus. His hands, lean but strong, covering all the parts of his body. 

"Alec, are you okay?" Izzy asked worriedly, when she saw that her brother had his head down.

But she smiled when she noticed that her brother was just blushing. Nevertheless, she was far from imagining that Alec was picturing himself "being intimate" with Magnus Bane. She simply put some clothes for Alec on the bed: a dark blue trousers, a black belt, a dark blue t-shirt as well, and a black jacket she had offered him for his birthday that he never put on. Not even once, to her disappointment. 

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"My dear Big Brother, this is your outfit for tonight. Cobalt blue, very elegant, very masculine, it's perfect for you." Izzy smiled and left the room. Alec started removing his black t-shirt when Isabelle opened the door again and placed a box on Alec's bedside table.

"Make a good use of this!" Isabelle laughed before leaving the room again.

Alec put on the cobalt blue t-shirt, then leaned over to pick up the box Isabelle had put on her bedside table.

"Trojan, Groove, 2x better lubrication-"

Alec blushed violently before putting the box back on the night stand. He looked quickly at the door and stopped himself from running after his sister to ask for explanations. Instead, he pulled off his pants to put on the one Isabelle had chosen for him. He stood a moment watching his very boring black boxer. He walked to his drawer, when he opened it, he was not surprised to find lots of other boring black boxers. He sighed and began to search among them, to eventually find a dark green underpants, with an arrow pattern printed around the hip part of the underwear. He had found this boxer some time ago in a Mundane shop, but he had appreciated the color and pattern. He decided to put on his boxer, his pants, and put on the jacket. 

He stepped forward and looked into the mirror. He had to admit it to himself. Alexander Lightwood was handsome as hell. He grabbed his stele, his phone, his door leaf, and he left his room.

The day passed slowly but quietly. Nothing, except Victor Aldertree (who had asked him to complete several files on demon attacks, when it was Alec's day off), disturbed Alec's day so far.

At the end of the day, Alec left the building to see that Magnus was waiting for him in front of the institute. He was handsome, as always. Breathtaking, if Alec wanted to be precise. He was wearing a pair of black trousers, a dark purple shirt with discreet white patterns on it, a shiny black belt, a black jacket, and a brooch with an arrow on it, pinned on his jacket. Alec smiled at this. He wore a multitude of rings as usual and his nails were painted black today.

"Alexander, are you ready to go? No unpleasant business to do?" Magnus smiled as he saw Alec come forward.

Alec smiled in turn and stopped a few centimeters from Magnus. He had a furious desire to kiss him. He wanted to catch the warlock by the collar of his shirt, press him against the door of the institute and kiss him like they had never kissed before.

"Alexander?" Magnus’ voice seemed far away to Alec.

"Yes?" Alec answered quickly, and far too loudly.

Magnus chuckled, seeing that Alec was completely lost in his thoughts. He would have liked to be able to read his thoughts to know what could distract Alec to this point. He was far from imagining that he was the cause of all that.

"Maybe we should go, before your charming bishop finds you something to do?" Magnus proposed.

Alec just shook his head and watched Magnus open a portal. He will never admit it, but Magnus doing magic was such a turn on for him. The way the warlock moved his hands, his arms, his body, Alec could not restrain himself from gently biting his lower lip. Once Magnus had finished, he turned to the young Shadowhunter and held out his hand. Alec looked at him surprised.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"it won’t be much of a surprise if I tell you where we're going, Alexander. now would it?" Magnus questioned teasingly.

Alec blushed slightly before reaching for Magnus’ hand. upon contact with burning skin, Alec shuddered. He remembered very well the two times he had taken Magnus's hand. The first time they met, with the memory demon, when Magnus had extended his hand, the connection had been made instantly and a thrill had traveled through Alec’s body.

The second time, it was at Magnus's, when he was curing Luke. He had arrived in time, and had been able to share his powerful Shadowhunters energy with Magnus. That's what Jace had said anyway.

Today is different. Magnus and Alec will meet, outside of all this "Shadow huntery business". Today, they were finally going to have their first date,after having several discussions about it. though never had the chance to actually do anything concrete. 

Magnus smiled as Alec blushed at the touch of their skin. What would it be if their two naked bodies were in contact? Magnus preferred to avoid thinking about it now.

"Ready to go, Alexander?" Magnus asked again.

Alec nodded once, determinedly. And he ventured into the portal with Magnus. When one is used to portals, trips are quite pleasant in the end. Magnus and Alec found themselves in an alley near Manhattan.

Magnus was the first to let go of Alec's hand, and the latter was surprised to deplore the fact that he no longer had Magnus's hand in his. His hand was still warm, and he would have liked to hold it still for a few moments.

"It's this way." Magnus indicated.

They turned around the corner to get to a bar. He drew Alec's attention, and the latter grabbed Magnus's sleeve before he opened the door.

"Magnus, it’s a bar for Downworlders. I do not know if I-" Alec began before Magnus raised a finger to his lip, silencing him.

"I know the boss of the bar, he said it was not a problem if you came in. Besides, Shadowhunters come to this bar quite often you know." Magnus assured, and Alec smiled before letting go of his boyfriend's sleeve.

Alec took a last look at the sign: The Hunter's moon. A name that promised a good evening.

When he entered the bar, Alec was surprised to see that several Downworlders were present. Seelies, Werewolves, and even some Vampires, which shocked him a little. And also-

"Wait, is that?" Magnus began.

"Aldertree!" Alec whispered, shocked.

Victor Aldertree, the current head of the New York Institute, sat at the bar drinking a Whiskey quietly,

"Raj ?!" Alec exclaimed surprised.

Indeed, Raj was there too, smiling at Aldertree. The two men were so sucked by their conversation that they did not even notice Alec and Magnus heading towards the other end of the bar.

As they sat down against the bar, Alec noticed that Aldertree had his hand on Raj's. He thought of activating one of his runes in order to hear what he said, but he changed his mind, thinking it was not his right to spy on other people's conversations.

Aldertree smiled several times at what Raj said, and after finishing their glasses, they rose to the exit. Aldertree left several bills on the knuckle and made a sign to the barman, who approached to recover the money and nodded at them.

As they were about to leave the bar, Aldertree stopped Raj and drew the other Nephilim towards him, slowly. He was a little taller than Raj, but only slightly. Raj lowered his eyes to fix them on Aldertree’s lips.

Alec felt his heartbeat in his chest. Was he going to kiss him, here? in front of everyone. Well, Alec had done more or less the same with Magnus when he married Lydia. But this was different. Alec could feel Magnus's intense gaze, and suddenly he felt a hand slide down his back. making him startle slightly.

Aldertree placed one of his hands on Raj's lower back, pressing him against his body, and with his other hand he grabbed Raj's chin. They looked at each other for a fraction of a second before Aldertree came to kiss the Shadowhunter with so much passion and intensity Alec felt himself blush. Alec turned his head to look at Magnus, who was also looking at him, a smirk on his face.

Alec had trouble breathing, he could feel Magnus's hand hot on the small of his back. Magnus closed the gap between them. He was so close that Alec could now feel Magnus’ hot breath against his deflect rune.

Aldertree now placed his hand behind Raj's neck and the two men kissed more deeply. The taller man was the first to break the kiss. He leaned over to whisper in Raj's ear. The latter blushed before nodding and the two men left the bar without noticing the presence of Magnus and Alec.

Magnus was still very close to Alec and the latter swallowed noisily before closing his eyes trying to fight off a blush and failing. He focused on Magnus's hand on his back, the breath of the latter against his neck. He suddenly felt lips against his skin and he shivered. Magnus's lips were warm, slightly damp, and so sweet. Alec knew it. He had already kissed Magnus before. But this time it was different.

Magnus licked discreetly at a part of his rune and Alec felt his legs shake under his weight, it's a good thing he was already sitting on the bar stool. A second later, he could hear Magnus order a Martini.

"For you, Alexander?" Magnus asked innocently.

"Hum- a, a beer ... please." Alec answered, his throat dry.

Magnus motioned to the bartender and ordered a draft beer for Alec. Once their glasses were served, Alec examined the contents. He had never really drank beer before. He had tried a few sips here and there when Jace ordered beers in the bars after their missions.

"I'm really glad that we have a little time to spend together Alec" Magnus confessed.

"Me too, with Jace missing, and Valentine, and all that happened I-" Alec began before getting lost in Magnus's gaze.

"Thank you, I needed that." Alec concluded.

Magnus merely smiled and raised his glass.

"I suggest we drink on our first date." Magnus proposed.

Alec smiled and raised his glass in his turn.

"To us, our first date, the first of a long list?"

Magnus was surprised for a moment, then smiled tenderly.

And they clinked at their first date. Magnus brought his martini to his lips and drank a little honey while Alec nearly drained half of his beer. He withdrew from grimacing at the bitterness of the liquid flowing in his throat.

"Even if I did not think you'd be a" beer guy. "I hope to continue to be surprised tonight." Magnus winked at Alec.

Alec blushed, thinking of the feeling of Magnus's lips on his neck, the condoms left by Izzy. Magnus should not continue to make him hope for something. Or he might ask him to take him. Here and now on the table of this bar, but he was not sure that the boss would be that tolerating.

Alec just smiled, and looked puzzled as Magnus stood up in the direction of the Jukebox, and waved his fingers as he did whenever he thought about something. Alec saw him press button number 6 and the Jukebox started.

The music was enthralling and Magnus began to move his hips to the rhythm of the melody. Alec remained sitting, admiring the elegance Magnus swayed with. Magnus placed his glass near the billiard table and motioned Alec to join him. At first Alec shook his head. Then Alec heard the chorus of music and smiled. He emptied his beer in a one shot and advanced towards Magnus who was still moving his hips sensually.

~The way you make me feel  
-The way you make me feel-  
You really turn me on  
-You really turn me on-  
You knock me off of my feet  
-You knock me off of my feet-  
My lonely days are gone  
-My lonely days are gone-~

Magnus grabbed Alec by the hips and lead him along the rhythm of the music. Alec blushed, he was not particularly good at dancing, but not bad either.

~I like the feelin' you're givin' me  
Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy  
Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five  
To buy you things to keep you by my side  
I never felt so in love before  
Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more  
I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied  
'Cause you're the one for me~

Alec began to feel a little more comfortable and managed to move his arms a little, in rhythm with his hips. His feet were gradually peeling off the floor and Magnus, who swayed against him, made him want to dance even more.

~The way you make me feel  
-The way you make me feel-  
You really turn me on  
-You really turn me on-  
You knock me off of my feet  
-You knock me off of my feet-  
My lonely days are gone  
-My lonely days are gone-~

Magnus placed his hands on either side of Alec's shoulders and began to place butterfly kisses on Alec's neck. Who in turn placed his hands on Magnus's hips, and pressed his body against that of the warlock, a little more.

~I never felt so in love before  
Promise baby, you'll love me forever more  
I swear I'm keepin 'you satisfied  
'Cause you're the one for me~

Magnus began to gently bite Alec's lobe, which trembled, without breaking any contact, they continued to dance one against the other.

~The Way You Make Me Feel  
-The way you make me feel-  
You really turn me on  
-You really turn me on-  
You knock me off of my feet  
-You knock me off of my feet-  
My lonely days are gone  
-My lonely days are gone-~

The music ended, and Magnus was the first to break them of their haze. Alec was panting, he was extremely hot, while Magnus looked perfectly normal. How he managed to remain so composed when Alec felt like he was about to explode was a mystery. 

"Well, Alexander, I must admit, I'm quite surprised, I didn’t think I could make you dance on our first date." Magnus said, amused.

"You said it yourself, you expect a lot of first times from me tonight." Alec replied, with a lustful smirk.

Magnus raised his eyebrows and smiled. He took his glass again and stopped for a moment. He put his hand on the pool table and turned around, facing Alec.

"Have you ever played?" Asked Magnus, pointing at the table.

"Jace loves to play it, but I have never tried." Alec confessed, a little embarrassed.

Magnus took another sip of his Martini, and with a snap of his fingers, two cue sticks appeared in his hand and Alec's. The young Shadowhunter was surprised but said nothing.

"I suppose you know the rules, at least?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded to say no. Yes, of course, he had seen Jace before, but he had never really been interested that much, not enough to know the rules.

Magnus chuckled before placing himself near Alec. He flicked his fingers again and a triangle stood in the center of the table.

"We're gonna play the game of 8, because it's the most simple. So you see, I've placed a triangle in the center of the table, it contains the balls we're gonna play with. Magnus looked at Alec with a smile, a lustful smile, and Alec blushed and placed himself on the other side of the table, facing Magnus, Magnus sighed nicely and continued.

"You have two types of balls there," "plain" and "striped" I'll play with those ones "Magnus said showing the striped balls. "And you will play with this one."

Alec nodded.

"The goal of the game is simple, you have to put all your balls in the holes, before I do it. You have to tap at first in the white ball, And, of course, avoiding the black ball. If it's back, it's the end of the game. I'll let you start, unless you want to watch the first shot? " Magnus asked, playfully.

"I can start." Alec said confidently.

Magnus pulled the triangle out with a flick of his fingers, and Alec bent over the table, to aim and hit the balls. They scattered on the table, and several striped balls were found near the holes. Alec made a cute "huff" sound to show he was bothered.

"Nice shot." Magnus smiled. "You can replay."

Alec placed himself on the other side of the table near Magnus, and leaned over the table to aim again. He felt Magnus's gaze on him, and was somewhat embarrassed to realize that the latter had a perfect view of his behind.

He aimed, pulled, touched one of the balls which passed near the hole.

"Heck," Alec hissed.

Magnus stood behind Alec and had him lean forward, bringing the stick in his hand, so he could guide Alec in his movements.

"Hold the stick more firmly, Alexander" Magnus whispered in the young man's ear.

Alec gulped, but he listened and grabbed the handle of the stick. Magnus was pressed against him and Alec could feel another stick, becoming hard. Magnus guided Alec's hand.

"You should try to knock that ball, it's very close to the hole, you can not miss it". Magnus purred.

Alec couldn't help but notice that the other thing was "very close to the hole" too but he said nothing and just hit in the ball, with his stick. The ball found its way and entered the hole.

"It was not that hard, was it?" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear. Causing his flush to spread all the way to his ears.

The warlock got up gracefully and stood close to the Shadowhunter, leaned forward to give Alec an incomparable view before aiming, and tucking one of his balls into one of the nets. He smiled before re-playing.

Magnus played again before letting Alec go. Alec who had discreetly activated his accuracy rune, he put 3 of his balls in the holes.

Magnus smirked, for he knew what Alec has done. But he said nothing and let Alec continue. Magnus managed to get the advantage of the game, but in the end, Alec won the game. He was rather proud of himself, and Magnus acted as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

"The bar will soon close. Maybe we could have a drink at my place?" Magnus proposed innocently.

Alec smiled and accepted willingly, far from suspecting what was waiting for him.

Once out of the bar, Magnus was about to open a gate when he was pinned against the wall by his Shadowhunter. Body against body, Magnus looked into Alec's face. His hazel eyes shone in the night lights, full of desire. Magnus stepped forward and grabbed Alec from behind the back of the neck and kissed him passionately.

The two men stood there, stuck to the wall for what seemed like eternity, so intense was their kiss. Alec was the first to break the kiss, gasping for air. Magnus smiled and with a finger snapping, a portal opened before them. Alec bit his lower lip, smiled, and grabbed Magnus's hand again before crossing the gate.

Once in Magnus's apartment, Alec could not help but notice that the decoration has once again changed, and Alec was surprised when he saw the middle of the living room, a pool table.

"Magnus. Since when do you have a pool table?" Alec asked.

"Oh, it's very new. Since someone cheated while playing with me, I wanted to take my revenge, but, more interestingly. " Magnus suggested, a new glass in his hand.

"What, I-" Alec stammered.

Alec tried to find an excuse, but nothing was convincing enough. He was cheating. Enabling the rune allowed him to concentrate and aim better, and that's how he had won. Magnus put down his glass and advanced towards Alec. The latter stepped back slowly until his back bumped against the table.

"I propose a little revenge, this time, no rune. Otherwise I will see myself obliged to disqualify you, and you will not like it." Magnus chuckled.

Alec gulped and grabbed the stick that Magnus held out to him. A new game began and Magnus started this time.

As he thought, without his rune, and also with Magnus distracting him, Alec had much more trouble concentrating and aiming right. And to be frank, Magnus did not spare him. He passed behind him, sliding a hand behind his back.

"We said we were not cheating." Alec grunted.

"Oh, Alexander, I didn’t cheat the first time." Magnus laughed.

The game ended rather badly for Alec, who lost the game, beaten by Magnus. He sighed, then apologized.

"I'm sorry Magnus, I should not have cheated, sorry." Alec confessed.

Magnus drew the shadowhunter against him and kissed him chastely.

"Oh, I have an idea of how you could be forgiven." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear.

Alec quickly realized that Magnus was thinking about something sexual. He inhaled before pushing Magnus against the table, and kneeling before the warlock.

"Oh, Alexander, you're truly intelligent." Magnus assured him.

"Magnus, I've never - and if I- I probably suck." Alec lamented.

"The only thing you'll suck, right now, is me." Magnus answered.

Alec smiled before undoing Magnus's belt, and the latter stopped short.

"Commando? Really, Magnus?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

Magnus laughed, and began to run his fingers through Alec's hair. The latter took it as an invitation and took Magnus into his mouth. He had never done that, and he was content to follow his instinct. Based on the groans produced by Magnus, he guessed he was not that bad.

After a few moments, Magnus began to gasp, he pushed Alec away. The latter looked at him surprised, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Did I-" Alec began, but Magnus made him stand up, and pushed Alec against the table, kissing him passionately.

"You were perfect, Alexander, but I'd like to go a little further, if you agree." Magnus asked.

Alec felt his erection become uncomfortable and he wanted only one thing, to feel Magnus against him all over him, in him. He wanted everything, and anything. What Magnus could give him, he would take it. He was close to begging for it, but he was too proud and not that desperate...yet.

Magnus snapped his fingers and removed Alec's jacket and t-shirt making Alec flinch at the sudden exposure, and the Shadowhunter was bare-chested. Magnus has kept his pants, still open after Alec’s wonderful job. He had removed his shirt as well and the two men were now stuck together.  
Magnus pressed several kisses on Alec’s skin where his neck and shoulder met. Causing Alec to shiver. Magnus ran his tongue on the shape of Alec's neck rune, and the young man felt his legs tremble.

"I got you Alexander, turn around." Magnus commanded.

Alec looked at him, worried, but turned, and laid his hands on either side of the pool table. He felt Magnus standing behind him, and with a new snap of his finger, Alec’s pants disappeared. He could feel the fresh air caressing his calves, his thighs ...

"Nice boxer briefs." Magnus whispered.

Alec stifled a small laugh before turning his head. He saw that Magnus was now completely naked, and gasped.

He felt Magnus’ hands land on his hips and then descend to grab the end of his boxer. Alec stopped breathing for a moment, while Magnus slowly pulled off his boxer.

"Relax, Alexander, I'll be gentle" Magnus promised.

Alec nodded several times, as if to convince himself that everything would be okay. He was not afraid, he trusted Magnus, and he wanted him. Wanted this, and wanted everything the man was willing to give him. 

Magnus placed a delicate hand on Alec's buttocks, and the shadowhunter heard Magnus slam his fingers again, before feeling something cold and wet at his entrance. Alec jumped at the sensation.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's lube. You have to be prepared ..." Magnus assured him, and Alec still said nothing, he just nodded.

Magnus continued, by playfully running his finger around Alec’s hole, waiting for the younger man to be completely relaxed, before pushing in. Alec jumped a bit at the sensation, but he quickly relaxed and couldn't help but let out a small moan when Magnus ran his second hand on his chest. He began to gently play with his right nipple, along with nipping at his ear. And then he ran his hand lower, and lower, till he finally grab Alec’s erection and began to stroke him. 

Alec was distracted from the sensation of Magnus’s finger in him, but he could still feel it very well. It was not particularly unpleasant. It was strange but Alec quickly got used to the sensation before feeling a second finger joining the first one.

"Ah-" Alec almost choked trying to hold back his cries.

"Alec, if you want to moan, please, do not hold it." Magnus asked him and gently bit on his shoulder.

Alec tried to hold back his moans, when Magnus, twisting his fingers, touched a nerve that made Alec jump and let out a loud cry of pleasure because, Angels, that felt amazing.

"Aaaaaah-There. Oh by the angel." Alec screamed. "Mag-Magnus, please do that again."

And Magnus did. Alec was now a shivering and moaning mess, but Magnus could not complain. He added a third and last finger and after a few more deep strokes he realized that Alec was close. He regretfully withdrew his fingers and the young man whined at the loss. 

Alec, completely naked, panting and slightly trembling, expecting another move from Magnus. And the latter was quick. He put on a condom and a good amount of lube in his hand. He stroked himself a couple of time before he pressed against Alec’s twitching red entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked gently.

"Yes, Magnus, please, I've never been so ready." Alec answered, still out of breath.

Magnus began pushing into Alec and the latter stifled a groan. It was painful, but not unbearable. Magnus did not have much trouble to push inside completely. He made sure that Alec had time to get used to the sensation, no matter how hard it was to not just take him, before starting to move.

Alec moaned loudly and shamelessly, as the pain morphed into pleasure. And he reached the point where he could no longer restrain himself from groaning so loud he would have been shamed had the pleasure not taken over his senses completely. He try to clutch onto the table with his fingernails, unsuccessfully. Then he started scratching the pool table. Magnus did not go fast enough to his liking.

"Magnus Magnus, Faster ah-go faster." Alec begged.

"Ugh- Get on the table." Magnus ordered.

"Wha-" Alec was going to ask, but Magnus withdrew, and Alec whimpered at the loss.

"Get. On. That. Pool. Table. Now. Alexander!" Magnus ordered more firmly causing Alec to shudder and hold back a moan as he hurried to obey.

He went up to the table and sat down, waiting for Magnus’ next order.

"On all four, Alexander." Magnus said to him, making him a sign to turn round. Alec flushed a deep crimson got on all fours and waited. It was not long before Magnus did slam back into him, making him howl with pleasure and the new angle and just… the brilliant sensation. 

"Alexander, I swear, you're so perfect." Magnus purred as he was buried deliciously deep inside his shadowhunter.

"Shut up, and move already!" Alec yelled. He was losing it, and Magnus could not say he did not like that.

He started to go faster, harder, and Alec became a moaning mess again. Suddenly Alec felt the strength in his arms abandon him and he fell on the table. Magnus grabbed his hips and continued to pound into his boyfriend.

"Mag- Magnus ... I'm, I'm-" Alec stammered and Magnus knew what he meant.

Magnus passed a hand from the hip, towards the erection of Alec and began stroking him in a back and forth motion. Alec could hear himself getting louder and his voice croaked under his loud moans, and after few more thrusts of Magnus's hips, He was cuming hard and fast on the pool table.

"Alexander" Magnus groaned before getting carried away by his own orgasm.

Magnus withdrew delicately, giving some time for Alec to recover from his experience. The latter fell on the table, rolling to find himself on his back, chest stained slightly by his own cum, spent but very warm and satisfied.  
Magnus crawled like a feline to find himself above Alec and kissed him fiercely before dropping to the side of his lover.

"Magnus, that was - By the angel." Alec sighed unable to finish, overwhelmed by sensations and having Magnus close. 

Magnus chuckled, and with a careless flick of his hand, he and Alec were completely cleaned up, and in their boxers.

"Wow, thank you." Alec said, impressed.

"The advantage of dating a warlock." Magnus boasted.

The two men remained lying on the table for a long time before Magnus offered Alec to continue their post coital cuddling session in bed, which he said was much more comfortable and warmer than the table. Alec smiled and followed Magnus sleepily.

contented, warm and drowsy a question came to Alec's mind out of the blue.

"Magnus?" Alec asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you think that, maybe- Raj and Aldertree are in bed, like we are, right now?"

Magnus chuckled before dropping one last kiss on Alec's forehead.

And to answer his question, yes, they were.


End file.
